A Night Full Of Desire
by LadyAntebellum
Summary: If this story was a Richard Castle novel, it would have been called "Caribbean Heat". Rick loves Kate with all his heart, body and soul, she knows that. Kate loves him and wants to give him everything. Warning: there s definitely a hot threesome in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**A Night Full Of Desire**

**Summary:**  
**If this story was a Richard Castle novel, it would`ve been called "Caribbean Heat".**  
**Rick loves Kate with all his heart, body and soul, she knows that. Kate loves him and wants to give him everything. There`s definitely a hot threesome in there!  
**

**Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe & Co. own them, but I lent them to play with them a bit**  
**Rating:M**

* * *

**Author`s Note:**  
With the expression "Latina" I used the terminological form of a person being from Latin America.  
Please, don't be offended by this term. This isn't my intention.  
English is not my native language and this story hadn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. If you feel the need, feel free to correct me any time. But please, do it fair and with respect.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was their third day on their vacation. Rick had chosen a 5-star-hotel-resort on the fine Caribbean island called Isla Marguerita. They had spent the whole morning cruising on a catamaran and snorkeling in the blue-green waters to see the colorful underwater world. Then they had spent the afternoon at the beach, being lazy, building sandcastles, tanning and walking the waterline for some mussels. A few minutes ago they both had decided to just hop into the warm bubbling waters of the hotel Jacuzzi before they would have dinner.

Even together now for over 6 months, they both still were in love like on the very first day. Sometimes Kate wouldn't even believe it that she now was with Richard Castle. It was so much of good luck and happiness that Kate sometimes had a lump in her throat when she thinks about what she would be without him. He was the one who melted her. He was the one who searched for her real self and brought it out into the light of day. He was the one who breathed life in her again, to set her free from the deep shadows she was in and hadn't even recognized it. She has let him feel each day since that she was aware of what he`d done for her. She showed her love out in the open, nothing to hide anymore.

And of course, she enjoyed being physical with him. With all her former boyfriends she just had sex - even Rick`s kisses had gotten her more excited than her physical encounters with all of them. They had never made love to each other. What it meant to love someone and to make love to him, she just learned with Rick. Having made that experience and having learned that there was a difference between having sex and making love, was the thing Kate was most thankful for.

She joined him in the bubbling water and snuggled right into him.  
The moment she sat down she began to caress his bright chest with feather like finger touches.

"My love, don't you think it s a little too public out here to do me in the whirlpool?"

Rick smirked down at her with merry sparks in his lovely blue eyes. With his implication he winked at her and she got wobbly knees - even after such a long time she now had spent with him, she still got weak knees when he showed his love and affection this openly to her.

"Hm, don't see anyone except us, do you?" she whispered in his ear in her best bedroom voice she could put on.

She longed for him since the morning hours as they had made love before breakfast. She let her open mouth wander from his ear over to his jaw line, pulled him into a heart-wrenching frenchkiss he still wasn't quite used to.  
The moment her tongue parted his lips and explored his in a languid seduction, he felt an electric jolt beaming through his whole body and wondered what he had done to deserve such a gorgeous hot woman who loves him with all her heart, body and mind. And right now, in this very sweet moment it seemed it was mostly her body. But as if he would even care or complain about it. On the contrary, his member reacted immediately to her.

"Kate?"

"Huh?"

"Don't do this if you`re not willing to pull this through. I can see a couple coming over here to join us."

Kate let her lips wander to his cheekbones back to the point directly under his ear and sighed:

"Okay, but I let you know that I don't like being stopped. I want you, I haven't had you since breakfast and I really want to feel you, to love you and I wanna do you. Not that you`ll forget that you`re now with me."

She pulled away her lips and felt him shuddering under her seductive voice. He just managed to whisper:

"Later ..., I promise. And how would I ever forget this?"

The moment he was finished with his promise, the other couple entered the whirlpool.

Kate - always in detective and observing mood - noticed a lot of things at once.  
Both very attractive; both of Latin origin as it seemed; and both in their thirties. He, covered with scars in his face and a phone-gadget in his ear. She, really gorgeous, with well-formed breasts and kinda cute with the hottest and tightest bikini she had ever seen.

Immediately Kate was fascinated by this woman. Their looks met for a moment, and then the Latina sat down beside the grim looking mate of hers. They didn t hold hands - like Kate and Rick did -, they didn't even touch otherwise except his arm on her shoulders, leading and pushing her.

Rick didn't observe that much, Kate noticed, he was getting distracted by some natives debating over the price of fresh fish. He loved watching people, he smiled. And without noticing it, Kate was smiling, too. He still was a curious 9-year-old! And she adored his curiosity for his environment in general and also his immediate surroundings.

Absentmindedly, she still circled her hands over his chest, taking in his smell. She still loved doing that as she had suppressed this for a very long time and for this reason she now was thankful she could do this so openly just because she now was allowed to.

She felt looks on herself and as she looked up she saw the Latina watching her with no remarkable emotion. Kate couldn't tell why the woman looked at her that closely. She didn't do anything more than caressing her partner with touching hands above the water line on his chest.

_I didn't do anything inappropriate, I am certain about that. So why would she stare at me?_  
_Ok, I do staring, as well. So what? Let`s have some distraction!_

Kate began to kiss Rick`s skin on his chest. That gave her his unlimited attention. She looked up and saw him grinning.

"You`re really into teasing, aren't you? I could have told you so much since our case with that dominatrix. I knew it was a joy for you disconcerting me, right?"

"Hah...!" Kate laughed out loud without holding herself back. Rick never could get enough of hearing her oh so natural laughing sound. He melted.

"You know me too well, writer-man. And what did I love it seeing you squirm!"

They both dived into a heart-wrenching kiss, forgetting all about their surroundings and the people watching them. They didn't care. They only cared for each other. And everybody watching them - more than only shallow - would have recognized their love for one another and their devotion to each other.

They both couldn't see the look the Latina had in her eyes as she watched them kissing. It showed a very sad face with a lot of yearning in it. It just seemed that she would be there all on her own. Her mate didn't care about her. He was busy sending messages over his phone.

After breaking their kiss when some other people entered the Jacuzzi and greeted them quietly Kate had a blush on her face because of the very intense and intimate kiss they both shared there without thinking about the people around them. It`s not that she was ashamed. Not at the least. No, she just wasn't used to the fact that Rick was so much more relaxed kissing her that openly that he almost forgot himself and moaned. He almost always let out an aroused moan when she deeply tongue-kissed him. And she usually turned crazy wild when she heard that moan. And it was so close right now that both of them had lost control over themselves just by kissing.

And, just you know, she would let out horny moans, as well, when she felt him kissing her so deeply that his tongue reached almost into her throat.

She breathed heavily, looked up and stared at the gorgeous Latina - how could it be otherwise? She met her gaze and saw a light smile and something Kate couldn't put a finger on it yet. Then she saw it, the dark-haired woman in front of her smiled directly at her and licked her lips the moment she saw Kate looking up to her again.

_Wow! That`s my first. Is she flirting with me? Or is it just me, hallucinating?_

It seemed that the Latina wasn't really that connected with the man on her side. Though he had her arm around her shoulder, it didn't look like as if it was a tender hug. It looked more of a gesture of holding her to him, as she would be his possession and he would just show her off to everyone.

With a little smile she instantly put on, Kate shyly looked at this hot stunning example of beauty and silently wished she would start to talk so that the awkward silence would stop.

She got distracted as Rick had started to touch her under water. He caressed her waist in circling strokes and pushed his hands around her stomach to the other side and kept on circling there, too. All the while he was kissing her jaw line.

"You smell so good! What is it? You haven't brought your cherry-flavored shampoo, so what does smell this good? Or is it just you?"

He whispered so that nobody else could hear him. Kate was getting flushed only the more because feeling his breath and hearing his sexy dark voice on her ear always heated her up in no time. She pulled him in for a short but passionate kiss because she loved him all the more when he would notice something like this. After breaking the kiss, Rick let his lips wander to her neck. Kate shuddered out of anticipation, closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

Though they both heard it they didn't react as some people stepped out of the whirlpool and said their good-byes.

Feeling a water drop splashing on her forehead, Kate opened up her eyes again. And of course, she caught the Latina watching them. But instead of looking away by the fact of being caught, this gorgeous woman would just go on with staring. But Rick hadn't stopped his tender kisses yet. His lips had wandered further down her neck to her collarbone and now shortly stopped on her pulse point to suck lightly on the heated skin. Blinking her eyes shot, Kate thought of the other woman surely watching her now as kind of creepy. But not really awkward creepy, only a little bit off the scale. She had to admit that was some kind of an arousing feeling to know that you were being watched so closely by a complete stranger.

Not wanting to bite her bottom lip anymore, Beckett decided to go more into active mode again as it seemed that neither the Latina nor her boyfriend would bother what she and Rick were doing. So she put her hands on both sides of Rick`s face and pulled him in for a knock-out-kiss they certainly would never see again.

_So, girl, take this! If you`re willing to watch, here I give you something to watch! Watch me kissing my lover crazy. I love doing that. And, as a matter of fact, we are on our first vacation together, so get lost, if you don't like watching us kissing. And I won`t let you stop me from doing this because by now I`ve spent too much time thinking that you would dare to judge me kissing my boyfriend in a public pool. So, take this and watch! Or take this and do the same with your boyfriend! Or take this and do whatever you like!_

Kate was so deepened in her thoughts that she almost forgot her mission. She wanted to give Rick a good time and she wouldn't complain about anything he wanted to do now when her mission would be accomplished. He wouldn't care about them, she would make certain of that. And right as it seemed that Rick wanted to protest about getting deeper into a frenchkiss that would show their passion for each other very openly to everyone, she wouldn't let him. She pulled his face to her again, put her mouth onto his and whispered passionately:

"They don't care. So why should we?"

Kissing him with all the passion she felt for him, he wasn't able to talk anymore. Pah, as if he`d wanted to!  
But he wasn't used to show his passion so excessively out in the open. Not that he was shy or prude or something like that. No, he just used to be careful where he was doing it because in New York as Richard Castle you`ll land on page 6 when a photographer happened to be around. Therefore he was used to avoid something like this, some intimate moments openly shown for everybody to see. No other reason. But this reason hasn't any value around here. Nobody here knows him, so why not forget about all the reason for not showing the public that he indeed loved his partner to death.

Kate noticed his hesitation. She wanted to make sure that he wouldn't get distracted any further. So she let her tongue glide to his ear, took his earlobe in between her lips and nipped a bit, then she bit down for a second just to smooth it with her tongue again. Rick inhaled sharply and started to kiss her without holding back anymore. Kate was the first pulling away but only because she needed some air.

"What`s the matter, Ricky? I thought you`d think it as inappropriate to do naughty things here in the whirlpool?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. I like you when you`re so hot for me. I like feeling your tongue on my body."

She felt Rick kissing her again. And with deepening the kiss she suddenly moved, sat on his lap to straddle him facing him. As soon as she had done this, she felt his hard cock pressing at her.

"Oh god ..., Rick." Kate inhaled sharply and she didn't care at all if she was overheard with her passionate moan.

_I`m on fire, I can`t think straight anymore. So why would I even care what this hot Latina would think about me?_

"Yes, that`s what I was trying to avoid. Now we have to wait to get out of here. I wanted to suggest leaving for our room but you wouldn't let me talk. So now we have to deal with it."

Feeling Rick`s hard penis made Kate even more lecherous. She lifted herself up and wanted to move as she was stopped immediately by Rick.

"Uh-uh, no...! Please don't move! Come here!"

Rick pulled her in again and turned her so that she now was sitting in between his legs and his stiffen cock at her back right above her ass. He put his arms around her front and held her really tight. She now bent her head to let his lips roam at her neck. That always made her crazy with passion, made her moan (and he definitely would know about this) and he enjoyed it nonetheless. She then felt his arms loosen his grip and his hands began to touch her at her sides.

"Rick?"

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't think that you could get away with this, would you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't wanna be the one to jerk you off like that, just so you can climb out of this pool as nothing had happened! Have I made myself clear?"

"So, you don't wanna have sex in here right now?"

"Guess what?"

"Then why are you thrusting your ass backwards?" He smirked. And in times like this, she`d pretty much liket to strangle him!

"Okay, I will stop doing that." She admitted through a half opened mouth with clenched teeth but shot a glare at him.

"Then we have to wait till it`s gotten a bit darker so we can leave without being seen clearly."

"But we`ll have wrinkled skin by then."

Even though they had been very quiet in their conversation, the laugh both of them let out right now was heard.

Mr. Latino did see them but he was occupied otherwise. His phone was ringing every minute and he was speaking in Spanish. Perhaps he was a business man. So he was distracted with whoever was on the line.  
Suddenly the man talked over his phone to some Spanish speaking partner of his and climbed out of the pool. Apparently his name was Antonio. Apparently he wouldn't want to be overheard in some of his calls.

She noticed that the dark-haired Latina still watched them. And Kate was surprised to see that she licked her lips and her look got a kind of excited expression.

_ Ok, so she`s someone who likes watching others and she likes watching them having a heavy make-out session in the pool. Good, at least it wasn't the case that she disliked it. Maybe she would like to watch something more? Oh no, where had this thought come from?_

Kate couldn't tell what has been driving her. She found it incredibly hot that this woman would watch her seducing Rick. She stared at her, too, while she let her lips go over Rick`s chest. She stopped for a second and let her tongue let do a circle of her complete lips and watched what it would do to the dark-haired woman. The Latina silently gasped and her eyes widened as she got the implication Kate sent out with this seductive gesture.

_Oh my God, she indeed is aroused by watching us! She really was flirting with me! What should I do? Has Rick noticed?_

Kate - a little unsure of herself - looked away from the staring gaze of the Latin woman and of what it would mean if she would now go any further. But then her decision was made. In her fantasies she already has thought about it very often. So why not try and acting it out for once, considered, that the possible probability was right in front of her nose. If it would pay out - let`s see; it should easily be tested and it would definitely be worth trying, right? Nothing to lose. So Kate bent to Rick`s ear and whispered to him - in full intention she used her seductive bedroom voice:

"Rick, what`d you say, if I`d make one of your most erotic dreams come true tonight?"

"Of course, how could I say no to this kind of proposal? You have your handcuffs with you?"

_And there he is again ..., the hyperactive 9-year-old. He is so easy._ Kate smirked as she thought of his enthusiasm.

"Rick, that wouldn't be the dream I`m talking about! For one, because we`ll do it with my handcuffs every other week. So there`s nothing new to that."

"So, and second?"

"And second, because actually this - now - would be kind of my fantasy, too."

"What do you mean?"

"See the Latina in front of us?"

"Hm, yeah, what about her?" Rick quickly scanned the other person in the pool.

"She seems to like watching us. She never turned away her eyes, no matter what we were doing in the last 15 minutes. So, tell, do you find her attractive?"

"Yes ..., is that a trick question?" Rick looked kind of uncertain until he recognized her sassy roll-eye-lock and added: "Yes, I do find her attractive, why?"

"Oh, Ricky, brain of yours is not so fast in connecting the hints right now, he? Duh! Do the math, writer-man!"

As it dawns to him what his lover suggested with her wonderful way of subtext he got used to in the last few months, he stopped smiling, grew stiff, lost his funny face for a moment, looked her closely in her eyes and asked seriously:

"You`re really suggesting, what I think you`re implying with this?"

He just couldn't believe what his brain just told him when he was finished doing the math.

"Yep, I always told you that this is kind of my sex fantasy, too."

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you for this! You really wanna do this? You`re not suggesting it just on my behalf, right? I wouldn't like it if this were the case. I want you to be happy with me; I don't wanna get you jealous because I look at her."

"Tell me sweetheart again and I`ll shoot you and you wouldn't get to have your sex fantasy number 4."

"Ok, ok. Just wanted to make sure that I got you right."

"Yes, you definitely should know me better by now, shouldn't you? I`ve already told you about this fantasy of mine a few months back, right? So why would I suggest it now just for doing you a favor?"

Now Rick watched the dark-haired Latina in front of him with a different attitude. He observed her with screening eyes and made a slight nod to his partner expressing his approval and his consent. The Latina was kinda hot. And he also noticed her straight look at them, as well. The love of his life had just told him that by tonight his fantasy (and apparently also hers) would eventually come true and had allowed him to check out this other woman. No need to tell him things like that twice.

So he kissed her deeply - showing her his love and his affection for telling him her fantasies, as well, all in this one hot kiss - and after breaking because of the need for air, he whispered in her ear:

"So? You`re really up for this?"

"Of course! When will you learn that I won`t suggest anything what I don't want for myself, huh?"

"Aaand ..., you do find her ho - ot!" Rick teased her with a smirk on his face.

She knew by his tone that he was only yanking her chain. Even slightly embarrassed to concede to the fact that she was indeed attracted to this Latina, she loved Rick for pulling her pigtails even in such a situation.

"Duh! What do you think?"

"And you really believe she will join us? What if she is only into watching but not into participating?"

"Believe me, the way she looks at me tells me she`s interested in this kind of a party, too. I wouldn't take her as queer, not with this Antonio around her, so I guess, she`s not just interested in watching. If that would have been the case, she would have hidden her interest somehow a bit more and would not just have smiled and continued to stare that openly. Maybe we`ll just try and find out?"

"How should we do this?"

"We put on a show for her just like we unintentionally have been doing already. Now we`ll do turn her on with full intention. What do you say?"

"Huh, okay, let`s try. Permission, to go crazy wild on you?"

"Permission granted. Let`s go."

Rick kissed her passionately. And, as usual, this kiss turned into some kind of a lunatic tongue-battling. Both of them let out aroused moans - now on full intention to let the girl know they were done talking and they`d go on with their make-out session. They let themselves be carried away in their passion; they were not stopping themselves anymore. So Rick looked from under seemingly closed eyes what the Latina would do when she thought she wouldn't be noticed in her staring. He saw her eyes lightening up as he raised his hands in front of Kate`s chest, lifted her up onto his lap and let his hands slide from behind over Kate`s bikini-covered breasts for a short moment. She saw her inhaling and biting her lip.

_Ok, it really seems that she wants more than just watching, Kate`s right!_

Rick then pulled Kate`s right arm around his shoulders so that he had better access and took the bikini top away, stared in awe at Kate`s left nipple which was already standing upright in excitement, closed his lips over the dark little bud and went on with groping and squeezing her right globe. He let his eyes turn sideways to look what the Latina beauty was doing now and saw that she had her arms now under water and moved them as it seemed along her thighs. She was still biting her lips but now she would let her tongue out for a moment and let it glide over her bottom lip before her teeth clenched on it again.

Right at this moment Kate began to breathe heavily and murmuring:

"Oh, Rick!"

Kate sounded really hot as her arousing moan came out of her parted wet lips. He knew that Kate always grew that wild when he sucked on her nipples, just when it got too unbearable, he normally would just stop teasing her. But now he didn't stop, he actually has to seduce someone who was watching. So he sucked only harder.

"Oh, god, Rick ..., please more!" She always got excited when he did this but this time her swearing sounded just this side of believably exaggerated.

_Oh, my wonderful Kate. She`s really one of a kind._

He almost had to laugh but was distracted by Kate`s heavy breaths.

"It works, doesn't it?" She whispered in his ear as she tossed her head back all out for passion and want.

"Yep, it works. What should I do next?"

"Oh, Rick, come on, you`re normally more imaginative than that. And just for you to know, it`s not only a show here. I am really getting turned-on a lot because we`re being watched. That`s really arousing."

She seemed to be over the state of being too embarrassed to admit what would give her pleasure and what would make her horny.

Rick let his looks sweep decently to the hot Latina himself while he was squeezing Kate`s globes and letting his tongue slip out to do some sturdy licks on the nipples for her to see and noticed that she was really watching attentively at Kate with parted lips, a kind of entranced gaze and still moving hands under water. She seemed already to be more turned on by Kate as she perhaps would be with this Mr. Antonio of hers.

"Carla? Come on up to the room, I still have some business to do!" Speaking of the devil, Mr. Antonio called right at this moment from a few feet away.

Just as this Antonio whatsoever called out on her she lost her excited look, sighed and started to get up and out of the waters.

"Please, do stay."

Rick didn't exactly know where Kate has brought up the courage to even act on their little agreement. He was in total awe as he witnessed Kate trying to hold the Latina back after she was asking him with a silent plea and his nodded consent. He could see his girl getting a dark red blush on her cheeks as she reached for Carla`s hand.

As she hasn't told the dark-haired woman why she wouldn't want her to leave or why the heck she would ask a total stranger to stay for no obvious reason, Kate was surprised to see that the Latina was persuaded very quickly. She looked up to Antonio and called back:

"Why? We`ve just come here a few minutes ago. I wanna stay here for some more time. Please, go, and do your business or whatever else you do with Miguel. Please, let me stay."

"Okay, chica, enjoy your bubbling waters." And he went off to the hotel building and disappeared around a corner.

Kate smiled brightly and pushed her hand out to the woman.

"Hi, I`m Kate."

"Hi, I`m Carla, and it`s not as if you wouldn't have heard Antonio shouting it all over the place!"

She chuckled nervously.

"Hi, I`m Rick."

He took her hand and pulled it to his mouth, not kissing her hand but pretending to do so.

_Now, is he charming!_

Kate smirked proudly.

"Enchanted, My lady, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Now Carla blushed, as well. She didn't seem to be used to compliments.

_Oh, that will be awesome!_ Rick thought, _two kinda shy women but attracted to each other and hot for each other joining him tonight. That must be heaven._

Kate was giving him her talking eyes. So Rick stood up and climbed out of the pool and said leisurely:

"Ok, girls, see you in 5?"

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Could it be better? Like it? Please, leave a comment!  
****This story will be a multi-chapter, I plan on at least 5 chapters. You can look forward to them ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Night Full Of Desire**

**Summary:**  
**If this story was a Richard Castle novel, it would`ve been called "Caribbean Heat".**  
**Rick loves Kate with all his heart, body and soul, she knows that. Kate loves him and wants to give him everything.  
**  
**Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe & Co. own them, but I lent them to play with them a bit**  
**Rating: M**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hi, I`m Rick."

He took her hand and pulled it to his mouth, not kissing her hand but pretending to do so.

_Now is he charming!_

Kate smirked proudly.

"Enchanted, My Lady, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Now Carla blushed, as well. She seemed to be not used to compliments.

_Oh, that will be awesome!_ Rick thought, _two kinda shy women but attracted to each other and hot for each other joining me tonight. That must be heaven._

Kate was giving him her talking eyes. So Rick stood up and climbed out of the pool and said leisurely:

"Ok, girls, see you in 5?"

After Rick had disappeared without anyone noticing his certain condition both women were looking at each other and seemingly not knowing what to say, so they chuckled a bit.

"I noticed you staring."

Kate was the first to talk and the first to be honest. She wasn't the one who to beat around the bush.

"Yes, I did."

Kate sensed that right now the woman was not as courageous as she was with her staring glares.

"Why? Do you do this often? Just staring at couples who make out?"

"No, of course not", Carla said quickly, looking Kate straight into her eyes. Cautiously, as if there still was a small possibility that she`d misunderstood the situation completely.

"It`s just ..., I can`t really describe it ..., I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable. I`m really sorry if did."

"No, you didn't, but I have to really know why you had done it, then?"

Kate`s reassuring touch on her hand let Carla open up herself.

"I was fascinated by you two. I don't know how to put it in other words. I never ever had seen a couple like you and Rick who love each other so truly and deeply. And I never have seen other couples that felt so naturally completed by each other. I think I just got carried away as I saw how tenderly he kissed you and how you two acted so completely natural with each other even in your passion. And I never before had seen a couple sending out so much love in front of complete strangers without feeling awkward. I am talking of love and not of superficial signs of affection. And I think I have a crush on you."

Carla babbled nervously, Kate noticed, and then she turned away her face as if she was intimidated by what she just said.

"Oh!"

"See, I make you feel uncomfortable!"

"No, Carla. Don't think that. I was just surprised that it was indeed because of me, the whole time you looked at us."

"Um, yes, yes, it`s you. You look so beautiful. Oh no, please, don't start feeling awkward now. At least, you hadn't felt too awkward to stare back as you had noticed my looks."

"No, I felt excited, to be honest. And, to let the cat out of the bag, I have to admit that I also felt sexually turned-on by your looks."

Kate saw Carla`s cheeks getting a deep blush. And as she said nothing, Kate went on - just cautious for her next words:

"Carla? Mind if I make you an offer?"

As she saw the Latina looking up to her again, she continued. Just step by step.

"Rick and I want you to join us in our room ... we want to offer you our company."

Both were staring at each other, not saying anything. Just the water bubbles would be heard.

"Oh ..." Carla was looking kind of flabbergasted; convinced she hadn't got her right.

"Yeah, positive, you`ve really got me the right way. Unless ..., I did misunderstand your looks ..., in this case you may dismiss my inappropriate offer immediately and I would give you my deepest apologies for that."

Kate watched her reaction very closely and waited for some kind of a reaction. She added:

"Rick`s already waiting in our room."

Kate didn't see any discomfort in Carla`s face, just a totally surprised look. Slowly, there was a smile building. Carla quickly licked her lips just before she answered:

"Thank you so much. I don't know what to say..., Kate."

It seemed that Carla was excited about her suggestion, but didn't know how to act on it and to let on how she thought about it.

"Please, don't say no just because of simply being embarrassed. Believe me, I`m, too. But if I read your smile the right way, you`ll seem to like this idea, too. So, say yes already."

Kate now did the first best thing that shot through her head. _Convince her with actions, not with words._ So she approached Carla whose eyes had the expression from a deer in the headlight and let her hands slide over the Latina`s right arm, down under the water to her forearm and switched then to her waist. Feeling Kate`s light touches and having followed the movement with her eyes, Carla now looked up - still speechless. She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't form the words.

As no refusal was coming Kate went on with her tender strokes while she looked at Carla. She let her fingers glide from Carla`s waist to her stomach, there she suddenly pressed her whole hand flat on the lower abdomen and observed the reaction of the dark-haired woman who inhaled sharply but otherwise didn't let a out another reaction.

_Ok, girl, I need to be a little more convincing as it seems! Oh, you can have that!_

Kate was smiling with all the lust in her eyes as she left her fingers where they were and reached with her other hand for Carla`s wrist and drew her hand to set in on her own stomach. Carla seemed to be surprised and showed it on her face. But still nothing more of an active reaction Kate had intended to get. So she brought Carla`s hand further down her abdomen till it reached her crotch. And assuming that Carla would still need more of a straight sign, she lightly spread her legs as she pushed Carla`s hand on her bikini panties at the point above her pussy and pressed it there flush to her skin. And now Kate could see an aroused reaction of the Latina`s eyes, blazing flames of desire.

Carla almost had missed what Kate was doing because she was so fascinated by looking her straight in the eyes.  
Kate decided to go further down the panties of Carla`s bikini and let her hands press at Carla`s crotch.

_She wants me! She wants me, too! Look, how horny her eyes look at me!_

"Oh ..., yes, Kate." Feeling Kate`s fingers between her legs made her slightly jerk her hips into Kate`s hand.

Watching Carla`s face, seeing a spark of arousal in the hazel eyes and feeling her legs instinctively part as a reaction on her touch, Kate let out a smile and said:

"Okay, come on. Let`s get out of the water."

Kate had a winning grin on her face as she picked up Carla`s hand to help her out of the pool. They even held hands as they picked up their clothes and went on the elevator.

Rick already awaited both women in the open door of their honeymoon suite. He also smiled as he recognized his girlfriend`s beaming face. He closed the door as soon as both women were out of the doorway.

He pulled Kate into a passionate French kiss in front of Carla and let out moans of yearning all the way. As quickly as Kate got excited in his tongue play, she let out some moans herself.

"I`ve already missed you. What took you so long?"

Rick kissed her open mouthed from her jaw line over to her ear, down her neck to the collarbone and dwelled on her pulse point with his one and only goal, to get her sexually aroused in no time. She shouldn't get the chance of chicken out on this one.

Kate freed herself a bit out of Rick`s urgent hug but only to catch Carla`s wrist. She pulled her in and totally to Rick`s and Carla`s surprise she took over control of this situation and what would happen next.

Carla was captured between Rick`s body front and Kate`s chest. Her eyes fluttered shut and reopened with a heart-stopping excitement she wasn't able to control right now.

She felt Kate`s lips on hers and that was it. She was lost.

_I am really kissing this hot brunette I had admired in the pool just half an hour ago. I still can`t believe it. And I really am in their hotel suite now. Oh, geez, what did I think? What am I doing here?_

But then the women`s tongues met and Carla wasn't able to think straight anymore. She got carried away with the feelings Kate`s tongue awakened in her. She started to moan herself. This absolutely amazing French kiss felt as if she indeed was really wanted; set free some kind of emotions she never had felt before. This kiss started to get so arousing that Carla wanted to go on forever.

_My, does this gorgeous kiss good! And even this woman, a total stranger to me, could kiss way better than Antonio ever would, even if he would take classes._

And as Kate even deepened the kiss, Carla was on the edge of crying out with tears because it felt so good. Simultaneously she started to let her hands slide over Carla`s almost naked body. She already had noticed Carla`s upright standing nipples on their way up to their suite. She had even wanted to push her against the wall of the elevator and just suck on them. She was really horny by now. And how she wanted that exotic woman!

_Oh my, does this kiss feel good. I want her!_

Though she was aware of Rick watching she didn't care what he was thinking about her right now. He always wanted a threesome, now he had a threesome, and now he just had to deal with it.

Carla behaved as if there was no other person watching. She had totally forgotten Rick.  
After some time - both women still were kissing each other like crazy - Kate pushed Carla`s bikini top aside and reached out for Rick`s palm and set it on Carla`s breast. The firm touch she suddenly felt there get Carla to open her eyes. Kate broke the kiss but only to start licking her other nipple. Standing between this hot couple, her right breast being stroked by Rick`s hands and her left nipple getting licked by Kate`s tongue and lips, absolutely wild and lecherous emotions were thrilling through her that made Carla weak in her knees. She would have sunk down if she hadn't felt Rick`s hands on her waist, steadying her. She let out arousing moans. Feeling the double ministrations on her made her hot for more. Rick took this as a signal to go further. He squeezed her right globe a last time and then began sucking on it right away. His hands held her up. Feeling Kate and Rick sucking on her nipples at the same time put her brain in overdrive. Her lust doubled and she started to pant heavily.

Suddenly Rick turned his attention to Kate and after putting away her bikini top he sucked on her left nipple, stopping Kate`s lips from sucking Carla`s nipple. She lifted her arms instead and pulled Rick`s head down on her chest. Carla instantly had an up-close-and-personal view of what Rick`s tongue now did to Kate`s nipple.

_Oh my God, this is really hot. Look how dedicated he is in giving her sexual pleasure on her nipples, one after another and then the first, again. Antonio didn't even know that a breast nipple actually was an erotic spot on women that could be stimulated. He always squeezes me because he likes that, but in contrary of Rick`s stimulating squeezes his always just hurt. Rick`s squeezes don't hurt, no. They make me going crazy_!

Rick saw the wrinkled brows on her, as he once glanced over to Carla just to check on her.

_This woman thinks too much. She seems to enjoy it but she hadn't let herself fall yet. I guess we`ll need her to stop thinking. She should only feel, not think._

Rick remembered that she liked to watch them. So he pulled Kate a little forward so that she was completely in his arms. Carla was left out then.

He motioned Carla to follow his actions with her eyes. Then he got himself and Kate undressed in a few seconds - glad they only wore their bathing suits. He could see Carla`s eyes widening as she noticed his ready aroused cock. For a second he let her watch and admire him and then stepped behind Kate. He pressed Kate flush to his body, motioned her to lift her arms and latched on a nipple to suck it again. Rick let both of his hands sliding over Kate`s body and caressed her with sturdy strokes. All the time Kate was constantly observing Carla who watched Rick, and right at the moment he had pushed his hand with one quick move between her legs and had pressed his fingers in between her pussy lips, she met Carla`s eyes again, Kate instinctively bucked wild down onto his hand.

Having this sight in front of her and feeling passionate thrills of an animal-like lewdness rushing through her vein, Carla groaned out loud out of sheer lust.

"Uh ..., oh, geez ..."

Hearing her lust-filled groan, Kate smiled, eyes still open to enjoy Carla`s lust watching them. And after some skilled executed finger strokes in her pussy, she was groaning, too. She gyrated her hips into Rick`s hand more firmly, wanted to increase the friction. But knowing Rick wouldn't do her right here and now, she let her arms down and tried to get a hold of his cock. But Rick didn't let her.

He kissed her deeply and as Kate started to let out her usual moans of pleasure because she loved Rick kissing her deep-throat, he suddenly turned to Carla.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please leave a comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Night Full Of Desire**

**Summary:**  
**If this story was a Richard Castle novel, it would`ve been called "Caribbean Heat".**  
**Rick loves Kate with all his heart, body and soul, she knows that. Kate loves him and wants to give him everything.**

**Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe & Co. own them, but I lent them to play with them a bit**  
**Rating: M**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hearing her lust-filled groan, Kate smiled, eyes still open to enjoy Carla`s lust watching them. And after some skilled executed finger strokes in her pussy, she was groaning, too. She gyrated her hips into Rick`s hand more firmly, wanted to increase the friction. But knowing Rick wouldn't do her right here and now, she put her arms down and tried to get a hold of his cock. But Rick didn't let her.

He kissed her deeply and as Kate started to let out her usual moans of pleasure because she loved Rick kissing her deep-throat, he suddenly turned to Carla.

He whirled her around and pressed himself flush on her back, Carla saw Kate`s surprised look but wasn't able to follow her any further because her attention was turned back to the actions Rick was about to do on her. He did the same on Carla as he had done on Kate. He latched on a nipple, sucked hard on it, let his tongue smooth it and groped her on her waist. But with Carla he now continued in a less hasty pace. Instead of pressing his fingers down between her legs, he let his tongue do its magic on her nipple and seduced the Latina with slow strokes on her abdomen. And now Carla had the slightest notion of how Kate felt as she had watched her earlier. She noticed now how Kate was watching what her partner did on her. And the fact of knowing and seeing that someone else is watching you getting sexually stimulated was definitely a lust-enhancing experience, an absolute huge turn-on Carla could tell by now.

His tender touches on another woman - on this absolutely hot and eye-catching Latina - were a huge turn-on for Kate, as well. She set a hand between her legs and stimulated herself while licking her lips. Carla didn't even know her own name by now. She was so aroused by Rick`s touches on her body and the view of Kate finger-masturbating herself, that she seemed to lose consciousness any given minute.

She breathed heavily by now but was still too checked in and too much in self-control mode. She needed to be shaken free; they needed her to loosen her hold.

And as Rick started to go deeper and pressed his hand at her crotch above the bikini panties, she almost came right there.

"Oh, geez ..., that`s ... wonderful ..., yes ..., please ..., more ..."

Carla begged, already erratically panting. She so deeply wanted to hold eye contact with Kate, she so loved Kate`s eyes in openly expressed pleasure and increased arousal, but she simply couldn't. The feeling of Rick`s fingers in her pussy, stroking quickly through her wet folds back and forth was simply too much to endure. She wanted to concentrate on this assault on her senses. So she closed her eyes. Kate was still watching her wanting to see her lust doubling.

Rick suddenly pulled away from her, hearing her protest, as he demanded:

"Bedroom. Now."

With his words he lifted his girlfriend up into his arms. Immediately Kate reached out to Carla and caught her hand for her not to be left out. With an inviting look, a strategically placed lick of her lips and an urgent draw on her wrist she made Carla follow them into their bedroom.

_This isn't happening! This isn't really happening! It must be a dream!_

Following this one hot couple into their bed, Carla still couldn't believe what she was about to do.

Laying Kate down in the middle and climbing up beside her, Kate needed to release Carla`s hand. But she motioned her to come up between Rick and her. Without a word and a dark red flushed face, Carla did so as asked but turned her front to Kate who immediately began to cup and stroke her breasts with her left palm. Even though Carla liked it - a lot, definitely a lot - to look into the slightly embarrassed face of Kate because she was just so relieved to see that she was as anxiously and expectant as she herself was, she now closed her eyes to fully concentrate on just her sensibility.

Kate actually wanted to do the same, fully concentrating on her sense of touch. But noticing Rick`s needs, she decided against it. She softly pushed Carla`s upper body down so she would lie on her back in order for Rick to see what Kate has in mind with their companion. Beckett first pulled off the bikini panties of Carla and then she began softly twisting the nipples to make them even harder as they`d already been before she smoothed them with the pad of her thumb. Observing Rick as he closely watched her as she stroked over the heated skin of Carla`s chest and collarbone to descend then down to cup her firm globes with her squeezing hand, was really a unique experience.  
As she saw sparks of arousal paired with sparks of laughter in his eyes Kate questioned him with her talking eyes. Rick just put his right hand to her cheek and tenderly stroked her there, cupped her neck and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her heart-wrenchingly and then answered her un-asked question:

"Because you are still embarrassed but courageous enough I love you so much more."

Carla had opened her eyes and saw them both kissing and smiling. And she was sighing happily, shutting her lids again.

This took the attention back to her again and Kate began to press the globes more firmly and alternated between both breasts before she licked her lips and took the left erect nipple between her lips, shortly nibbling at it. Breathy sighs escaped Carla`s mouth. Kate threw alternated looks into Castle`s eyes and to Carla`s face - seeing her smiling and sighing through slightly parted lips and considering it as such a cute and sensual act. Actually, with her intense look she didn't want him to start any actions, but as he did she wouldn't want to stop him, either. He set his right hand on Carla`s stomach and touched her softly, let then his fingertips just sliding feather-like over her sensitive skin. This made Carla open her eyes again. Still slightly embarrassed she just smiled at both of them and sighed:

"You really seem to know what you`re doing, both of you. That feels so great."

Rick seemed to wait for Kate finally coming to the point of turning up the passion in her seductive touches on her sex mate. Kate quickly understood what he was up to and started to take the nipples into her mouth, sucked lightly on them and released them then in full intention with a loud wet pop and saliva-smeared to see Rick`s arousal growing just to let Carla feel yet another sensation in blowing some cool air over her now wet nipples causing an aroused moan out of the dark-haired woman again. Next she took care of her nipples by licking them with her tongue, taking them alternately into her mouth, rounding them with her tongue and finally sucking them hard. Carla let out a shocked inhale of breath as she felt the suction of Kate`s lips and opened her eyes. Her look was already clouded with desire, as Rick noticed while he was watching her. He seemed to have waited for that moment to push his hand in between Carla`s legs. Carla first moaned in total delight and the next moment she panted heavily. Her playmates doubled their sensation within a second.

"Oh, God ..., yes ..."

"You ready for more?"

Kate asked her with parted lips, anticipating exhales of breath, waiting for her to nod and then kissed their sex companion languidly. But eventually Carla didn't need to concede with words because by feeling his fingers stroke through her already wet folds she impulsively bucked her hips up to meet Rick`s hand. That was all of a confirmation Castle and Beckett needed.

Rick continued to stroke Carla`s folds while he met her gaze. She seemed to be lost in anticipating lust and so he changed actions. He now let his fingers end their strokes at her clit, shortly circling it before pressing on it with the finger tip of his middle finger. As he observed her closely he saw her sexual lust not only in her eyes and with her lip biting but also in her up-thrusting hips.

With awaiting looks in his girlfriend`s eyes, Castle communicated his question about what she wanted to do next.

"Go on! I`ll hold her."

Beckett had read his thoughts - again. She seemed to have recognized his desire before he could form a question or he even had made up his mind.

Carla seemed to be in trance already. She noticed them moving but if asked couldn't have said what would come next.

She only noticed after some time that her upper body was lying between Kate`s thighs, her neck was at Beckett`s crotch and her head was leaning against her abdomen. Kate already caressed her breasts again, in a slow pace, squeezing, pressing, stroking, twisting the nipples, soothing them with her thumb-pads. And then she started doing it again.

And because of the hot emotions running through her as Beckett did her nipples so perfectly, Carla almost missed out on what Rick`s been doing. He joined Kate`s hands on her breasts, next he made sturdy strokes up and down her sides, hands wide spread, thumbs sliding over her stomach in an excellent tickling way. He then had spread her legs apart to kneel in between. He was now more or less lying between her, his upper body leaning on her waist but still was steadied with his elbows on the bed of each of her sides. Rick now started to tease her belly button with his tongue, followed with his lips nipping tenderly on her skin and moved his open mouth down to her lower abdomen.

Now she felt his hands parting her pussy lips and she just then really got it what was about to happen next. Carla gasped in shock as she felt him blowing air over her sensitive pussy lips. She let out some low whimpers. But the second look down between her legs made her close her eyes immediately again so that she didn't need to see what kind of joy was coming next. It was too much of a turn-on to see what Rick was about to do now.

Kate stopped her ministrations by hearing her whimpering, put her arms around Carla`s neck and upper chest, bent her head down and tenderly kissed her on her forehead, whispering:

"Shhh, babe, just let it happen. I promise it will be worth it."

Carla hadn't expected this and opened up her eyes again; she was overwhelmed by the surprising tenderness Kate met her with. She stopped her whimper, looked fascinated into Kate`s eyes and recognized the lust in there, too.

_She knows what I`m feeling right in this moment. How she looks at me, that`s so intense, so intimate. She wants to watch my reactions on his stimulations and my growing desire. God is this hot!_

The second she felt his tongue slipping slightly between her dripping wet pussy lips and licking up the whole length of her slit, she almost lost consciousness.

"Oh my god ..., yes ..., yes ..., oh, oh, oh ..., yes ..."

Kate enjoyed it immensely to watch Carla`s lust growing and showing this on her face. She saw the woman parting her lips, licking them nervously, inhaling in anticipation, her eyes staring fixed into Kate`s, but with every touch of Rick`s tongue on her over-sensitive clit she got so badly worked up more and more and deep needy grunts came out of between her lips which showed her increasing ecstasy. Seeing Kate`s need to enjoy watching her while getting licked by her boyfriend made her only more wanton so she cried out loud with all the lust she had in her.

"Yes, girl, that`s better. Don`t think too much. You are really enjoying it, aren`t you?" Kate smiled at her proudly.

After a few long licks Castle pressed his tongue flat against her clit and then flicked it back and forth. Beckett let her left arm around her chest and with her right hand she touched her sex companion`s stomach, slid down her side, moved it over to her abdomen, came to her belly button and up to her breasts, squeezing the right globe, twisting the nipple again just to rub her stomach in firmly pressed but steady strokes. The doubled sensations on her made Carla want to squirm but she was firmly held in place.

Between heavy breaths and horny groans she managed to let them both know that she, indeed, was lewd to the extent of a delirium of want.

"Oh my ..., Rick ..., this ..., you ..., yes ..., oh my god ... Kate ..., this ... perfect ..."

Rick stopped his tongue play, looking up to Carla to see her reaction. And as he noticed her glassy eyes, her crazy-like smiling and her wet but parted lips he just plunged his mouth back inside her swollen lips to suck on her clit.

As he realized that she wasn't too far away from an orgasm he slowed down, stopped and looked at Kate. What he saw in his lover`s eyes was a mix of deep love for him, adoration and a whole lot of lust and desire.  
So he set his tongue down in Carla`s folds again to set its final blow while he watched Kate in awe.

That was sending white hot sparks of lust and tingly thrills up all Carla`s nerves but she hadn't the time to enjoy them.

She was letting out constant groans, stopped for a short time before she let out a lust-filled scream of release as she came. She tried to rock her hips into Rick`s face but was stopped by his hands. He let his tongue pressed flat on her clit. As Carla finally stopped shaking and just lay there with a satisfied and happy smile on her face in the arms of Kate, she murmured: "That was ... great."  
And as she opened her eyes she saw that both of them were just smiling at each other. Kate was the first to speak.

"You ready for Rick now?"

* * *

**I would like to know if you enjoyed this chapter, so please, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Night Full Of Desire**

**Summary:**  
**If this story was a Richard Castle novel, it would`ve been called "Caribbean Heat".**  
**Rick loves Kate with all his heart, body and soul, she knows that. Kate loves him and wants to give him everything.  
**  
**Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe & Co. own them, but I lent them to play with them a bit  
Rating: M**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Carla was letting out constant groans, stopped for a short time before she let out a lust-filled scream of release as she came. She tried to rock her hips into Rick`s face but was stopped by his hands. He let his tongue pressed flat on her clit. As Carla finally stopped shaking and just lay there with a satisfied and happy smile on her face in the arms of Kate, she murmured: "That was ... great."  
And as she opened her eyes she saw that both of them just smiling at each other. Kate was the first to speak.

"You ready for Rick now?"

Carla was just coming down from her post-orgasmic bliss when she realized that Kate was talking to her and she didn't understand instantly what she had implicated with her question.

_Oh no, they want me to go on? Really? But I just came in a splendid orgasm. I can`t. I`m too satisfied to do anything right now._

"It`s because ... I wanna watch you getting fucked by him", with these words Kate looked at Rick to make her request being noted and accepted.

Carla`s eyes widened in shock. _He wants to do me again?_

She could see on the reaction of both on her surprise that they, indeed, were death serious. They wouldn't joke around. Kate was looking with a joyful expectation on her face and a lot of arousal shining in her eyes so that Carla didn't want to disappoint her. Realizing that she already admitted to a sexual encounter with Rick by smiling at Kate, Carla recognized her own lewd feelings about it. She had never experienced a whole night of sexual encounters.

_Maybe it`s time to actually make this experience happen? What`d you say? What a question? There`d be nothing to think about, right? It was absolutely breath-taking the first time it happened and it completely satisfied me. I would be really stupid to deny myself that to happen again, right?_

So all she did was smiling like crazy at both her sex partners, admitting in something she couldn't express with words.

Castle was in total awe of his lover; Beckett was the hottest and most passionate woman he had ever met. He noticed that her cheeks were still blushed but she was acting more self-conscious right now, she seemed to have lost her anxiety about the situation and she was beginning to relax in her self-chosen sex-fantasy. Maybe that was why she got more excited and sensed her sexual want constantly growing.

Rick was in no time in the arms of his Kate, kissing her with a passion she couldn't have thought possible. At the same time Kate felt his fingers stroking her inside her pussy. She immediately began bucking her hips into his hand. He kind of sensed her sexual tension and as she said she would like to see him fucking Carla meant nothing else than she had to stand back again on having some sexual pleasures herself. Being that unselfish should be worth an immediate reward, right?

He pushed her down, bent over her and let his fingers do their sensual lust-exciting job in between her folds.

"Just feel me touching you."

It was kind of lust-enhancing and thrilling for Kate to know and to see Carla watching her getting finger-fucked by her boyfriend. Carla could see the proof of increasing wantonness evident in Kate`s eyes. Even as Kate was getting aroused more and more, she didn't look at Rick. She stared in a clouded haze straight into Carla`s eyes just to see the lust growing in there, too.

"I want you to come around my fingers. I know you want it, too. I can feel it. Just let go. Come for me, Beckett."

She simply couldn't resist her lover`s dirty talk - like always. Hearing Rick directly at the point under her ear, feeling the suction of his lips on her earlobe and his quickly executed and well performed rubs on her clit made her come.

"Uh ..., yes ..., ooh, Cas - tle!"

Beckett was groaning between her panted breaths but she didn't stop looking at Carla.  
It was the first time she was being observed having an orgasm by someone other than Rick. That was a real lust kick she hadn't felt before.

Seeing Beckett smirking all over her face while leaning relaxed at the headboard in her post-orgasmic satisfaction, he was up on his knees and pulled Carla`s upper body up and pressed it firmly at his chest, his right arm rounding her waist to keep her at him and his left hand was first pressing and squeezing her firm globes again, then travelled down to her belly button to sturdily stroke her lower abdomen and was now finally descending to her crotch again. But Rick spared out the point between her legs for now, he went further down on her outer thighs and let his fingers slide feather-light over her skin. Then he changed to her inner thighs, parted her legs with his moves and let his fingers glide up to her crotch but wasn't staying there. He did this circle once again, twice and after the third he got Carla to a heavy panting again. And this time he did what she didn't expect; he pushed directly in between her legs and let his hand cup her crotch with some more pressure. Carla went weak in her knees, falling down on his hand and yelping:

"Oh my God ..., yes ..., that`s ..., oh, oh, oh ..., oooooooh ..."

Castle started to stroke his hand above the length of her cunt and let his other hand come up from her waist to her upper chest and rounded her neck. He pushed her hair away and began kissing Carla`s neck by his open mouth. He suckled at her earlobe, took it between his teeth, bit lightly on it, just to lick her neck again. By reaching the point directly under her ear, he blew air on her skin what made her shuddering in full anticipation. His actions down between her legs hadn't changed a bit. Feeling her shivering, Rick decided to double the fun for them both and thought that Kate wouldn't mind talking dirty to this beauty he was doing right now. He breathed on that point under her ear and exhaled with his dark seductive bedroom voice:

"So, Carla, how do you want it?"

"Please, just go on."

"Oh, still too shy to do dirty-talk? Do you want my fingers in you? You think this would be good?"

"Yes ..., oh, yes please!"

"So, tell me Carla, what makes you cry out for lust? What makes you so wanton you cannot think clearly anymore?"

With every question Rick was trying to seduce her to act more out-going. As no answer came and only heavy panting was heard, Rick stopped all his actions. He just held her up.

Missing his strokes and longing for his lust-increasing actions, Carla finally panted:

"Rick, please ..., fuck me. Please, fuck me ..., I need ... your fingers ... please ..., fuck me."

_Okay, now she isn't able to think straight anymore. That`s something to begin with. I think I`m on the right path here._

So Rick pushed his fingers straight in her cunt, pulling through the wetness and circled her clit with each stroke.  
He lifted Carla a bit to take the weight from her wobbling knees and pushed two of his fingers into Carla`s walls. Pumping in and out and hearing her lust-filled screams, he looked over to Kate.

Immediately Rick was set ablaze by the sight of lust-writhing Kate; his lover had spread her legs pleasuring herself with two of her fingers.

"What would you say having my cock rammed into your tight pussy? You`d like that?"

Not waiting for an answer he put his hands on her waist and lifted Carla up to let Beckett have an amazing view of what he was about to do. Seeing his huge cock twitching and then watching it closely as it disappeared in Carla`s cunt very slowly made Beckett go crazy wild with horny grunts.

"Oh ..., yes, yes ... that`s good. I like it. Yes ... do her now!"

Setting Carla on her knees again but holding her up with one arm, Rick let his cock slip through her wetness but didn't pull her to him. Missing the friction, Carla wildly bucked her ass back.  
Teasing her only more, he pulled completely out of her just to let his hand come up from between her legs and pushing at her from behind. She almost cried now.

Suddenly Carla felt his fingers in her anus.

_Oh my God, what is he doing? Oh ..., that feels ..., oh so amazing!_

Rick heard her sobbing in total pleasure. He now couldn't concentrate on Kate anymore; he had to pay attention right here. He pulled his hands and set them on her waist to still hold her up as he began to kiss her ass cheeks, bite her skin there and finally to get his tongue in between her ass cheeks.

It was the hottest turn-on ever for Kate to see her partner doing that on this sexy woman. She so envied her right now.

Letting his cock twitch under her for Carla to see, she started to whimper - out of sheer ecstasy.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh ..."

Now was the time to drive his cock right back into her cunt. With only a few executed thrusts into her he got her where they wanted her. Carla was crying out loud as she came in a long and amazingly perfect orgasm that was probably the absolute wildest she had in her entire life.

"Ohmygod ..., ohmygod ..., ohmygod ..., oh, my ..."

Rick pulled out of her and removed the condom he used and let a totally happy and completely satisfied Carla sink down on the mattress. He wanted to make love to Kate. And he wanted to do it slow, not only for her but also for their observer. Castle shifted to Kate, embraced her ardently and whispered in her ear:

"Have I already told you today that I love you with all my heart?"

As Kate didn't want to take notice of his confession and just go on in their actions with a lot more passion, he stopped her with his hand on her neck, pulled her softly to him again.

"No, seriously. I`m not just saying it. I mean it, Kate. In some of our moments together I just can`t tell you enough what my heart is feeling for you when I see you this happy and so entirely free. That`s like a present from heaven I got my hands on. And I won`t ever let you go. So, would you please let me show you what I feel right now?"

Kate had a lump in her throat. She still wasn't used to this much sensitivity out in the open.

_Ok, I got it, he wants to have control in this now. I think I can do that!_

Rick pulled her down, lying face to face with her and watched her observing him.

_What is he up to?_

She just looked as if she didn't like what was coming next. But he wanted to see her smile out of love and happiness and complete content.

He let his hand slide up and down from her knee to her waist in sturdy strokes. Then he changed into feather-like touches of her skin with just his fingertips.

Kate, indeed, began to smile. It seemed that he wanted a slow seduction.

* * *

**So? Liked it? Not? Please, tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Night Full Of Desire**

**Summary:**  
**If this story was a Richard Castle novel, it would`ve been called "Caribbean Heat".**  
**Rick loves Kate with all his heart, body and soul, she knows that. Kate loves him and wants to give him everything.  
**  
**Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe & Co. own them, but I lent them to play with them a bit  
Rating: M**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kate has a lump in her throat. She still wasn't used to so much sensitivity out in the open.

_Ok, I got it, he wants to have control in this now. I think I can do that!_

Rick pulled her down, lying face to face with her and watched her observing him.

_What is he up to?_

She just looked as if she didn't like what was coming next. But he wanted to see her smile out of love and happiness and complete content.

He let his hand slide up and down from her knee to her waist in sturdy strokes. Then he changed into feather-like touches of her skin with just his fingertips.

Kate, indeed, began to smile. It seemed that he wanted a slow seduction.

_That`s okay with me. He can have that!_

Feeling his fingers on her inner thigh travelling up to the point where her legs meet. She jerked her hips as his hands opened her legs for him and wanted to get active on this that was why she reached out for his straining erection to stroke him.

"Please don't move. Let me give that to you."

They both forgot about deliriously smiling Carla who looked like being in kind of a drug high. She would have felt like an intruder on their intimate love making if she wouldn't have been in a state of complete satisfaction. And even deep love could be a real turn-on. What she witnessed right in front of her she would certainly never see again any time soon.

Kate did as Castle had asked her to do. She held still. They both looked at each other, love shining there so obvious like the sun at daylight.

Castle pulled his hands through her dripping wet folds and pressed his fingers on her clit.

Kate came within seconds. And she was too stunned to let out a sigh or a moan or anything else.  
Rick saw her coming by the look in her green orbs; they clouded just before he felt her hips thrusting into his hand.

Her last wave of pleasure hadn't even been over yet as she felt Rick moving over her. She felt his knee parting her legs and then he softly pushed into her. Being still hyper-sensitive in her pussy from her orgasm, she inhaled sharply because she felt a thrill of desire running through her system as he filled her completely. She instinctively pressed her legs around Rick`s waist and hooked them behind his ass, her arms came up automatically, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"Shh, Kate, please, let me give it to you. Don't push it. And be aware we`re being watched."

First, he wasn't moving at all. Kate lost her patience, pressed her hips up to meet his hipbones and let her hands stroke over his shoulder blades and made the attempt of scratching him with her not-existing fingernails. Just for him to show how much she needed it. She got so turned-on by the knowledge that Carla was watching them even if she wasn't able to see her right now. From her point of view she really must have an incredible sight in front of her.

"Please, Rick, do something - anything. I need it."

"Uh-uh, no, not pushing. Just enjoy!"

As he then moved his hips to slowly push himself further in, Kate`s eyes widened in shock and she gasped.

"Oh, Rick!"

With each push in Rick paused and laid all his weight on his waist where he was connected with his woman; then after some time he made a retreating hip move backwards without pulling out of her. His elbows and forearms steadied right above her shoulders, his face being so close above hers, they could easily kiss by just opening their mouths but both were paralyzed by looking into each other`s eyes.

_Wow! This can't even be called really hot fucking what they both are doing there, but it`s still so hot, you could go up in flames any second. So much electricity between their bodies; so much love between their looks._

Carla got a little envious because she never had the chance to feel that way.

Rick was still pushing his lover into a delirium of want and need with only some well-executed wonderfully slow thrusts into her inner core. Kate had forgotten all about Carla`s presence and that her watching them was only making her more aroused.

_Oh my god, I didn't even know that this could be such a turn-on._

With "this" Kate meant the missionary position she hadn't been fond of until now. Nothing else comes to this level of intimacy than right this love position. She made herself a mental note that she still had so much to learn what love was all about. She got tears in her eyes - full of love; and emotions of a deeper-leveled adoration for Rick running through her veins and over her skin right now causing a light shiver. Kate wasn't used to these feelings she now was overpowered with in situations of lust and desire. She used to strictly hold them separate for good reason. But now they d come rushing back in with full force. And she wasn't able stop them.

Kate hadn't even recognized how her arousal had grown and to what extent she had actually been stimulated by now but her lust center in her brain told her that she was definitely ready for all kind of actions causing the overpowering emotion of an orgasm. She couldn't help but pressing herself more into this man who was doing her so amazingly perfect that she was on the verge of tears - just out of happiness and thankfulness for her loving partner.

Rick was still pushing into her with an incredibly slow pace that finally built up the tension into such perfectly outrageous immensity so that now he had his lover right there where he`d wanted her to be. Feeling her muscles clench around his shaft telling him that her orgasm wasn't far away, he started to set butterfly kisses on her cheeks, her forehead and her nose and kept on looking deep into her between the kisses.

With his last thrust into her before her climax started rushing in provoking an earth-shattering quiver he started to kiss her with all his love in a soft and languid kiss full of passion.

Feeling both emotions - the physical joy starting in between her legs and spreading through her whole body and in addition the entirely overwhelming grip on her soul for the love of her lifetime at right this exact moment that she felt his tongue coming through her lips - almost killed her.

_Love likes to kill. And I like being killed!_

Feeling the waves of her orgasm starting to rush through her she still felt the need to close her eyes to fully enjoy every second of it, knowing that he had been coming, too.  
Just as it was over she lazily opened her eyes, saw him watching her in awe, she suddenly understood what love was about: being in this open but vulnerable state of allowing emotions to take over your heart and your brain, shutting down the need of being in control all the time and giving yourself completely to each other. This must be it! Nothing less of perfect she felt right now and she wanted to show Rick what he, this, meant to her. She kissed him senseless.  
Rick was about to cry, as well. He just had the feeling that she had completely given herself to him for the very first time. No chain to be pulled back at the last intimate moment, no shying away from the overpowering emotions in your heart to fully understand what just had happened and no shying away from that realization what it meant and that with its powers it could crush you to dust because you have no control anymore over it.

_Antonio had __never __made love to me. He was only doing me!_  
_This ..., there, right in front of me ..., this is real love. Enjoying each other, respecting each other, trying to please each other._

Carla was still passive in her awe and watched the two making love just in front of her. The only thing she could think of - except of "wow, how exceptionally hot they both are" - was that this must be real love.  
If it wasn't so hot watching Kate and Rick, she would have cried some tears over her realization.

After enjoying the post-coital nirvana they both remembered Carla who was still watching them in awe of what she had seen right now. She yet hadn`t finished the process of understanding it.

Kate was about to say something but Rick seemed to have read her mind before she knew it and reached out for her to let her join in their embrace.

They all drifted into sleep, after some time they enjoyed being entangled in their threesome embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Night Full Of Desire**

**Summary:**  
**If this story was a Richard Castle novel, it would`ve been called "Caribbean Heat".**  
**Rick loves Kate with all his heart, body and soul, she knows that. Kate loves him and wants to give him everything.  
**  
**Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe & Co. own them, but I lent them to play with them a bit  
Rating: M**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

Carla awakes in the wee morning hours just to find herself pressed very close to Kate`s shoulder and body and she finds that Rick`s upper body was pressed into Kate`s other side. The realization kicked in and Carla had to hold her breath because of the very _holy shit!_ hot memories of last night. Carla`s internal feeler immediately showed a sudden increase of arousal and being entangled with one of the hottest couples she knew didn't help to calm her down. On the contrary, now as it came to her mind what really had happened the night before Carla immediately demanded for more hot sex.

She instantly grew horny about her thoughts. She had changed on her left side and now could see that Rick moved his head in his sleep back onto a pillow but that wasn't all she could see. Up until now he had his left leg entangled with hers and Kate`s but with turning onto his back Carla recognized that Rick was aroused, too. His penis was already slightly erected. Carla`s breath hitched into gear of want. Kate lay on her stomach, face away from Carla. Now that Rick had removed his arm from hers she could remove her arm from around Kate`s waist, too.

As if it were remote-controlled her hand switched down between her legs and her fingers started to stimulate herself. She was careful not to make any sounds for not waking both of them. Carla stroked her clit while she remembered all the erotic experiences she made a few hours ago. Nonetheless, her breathing hitched slightly as she relived all the arousing scenes her brain flooded her with. Without noticing it - she had closed her eyes - Rick awoke and after some moments of sleepy looks around he saw Kate lying in the sandwich middle of him and Carla. And he immediately noticed Carla`s moving hand - between her legs.

_Wow, is she hot! She`s so hot that she really needs it again. That`s simply arousing. It`s incredibly hot to watch her pleasuring herself. Makes me horny, too._

Rick`s already aroused cock twitched in anticipation by having this view right in front of him. He turned to his right side and laid hands on himself, as well, and instantly fisted his shaft slightly and went on with observing her closely. So he not only watched her hand in between her legs and her budging hips but also her face with the closed eyes but yet showing her arousal.

But something was it that Carla made open her eyes just to find that Rick`s were watching her with horny sparks.

_Oh, geez, I`m busted! What must he thinking of me?_

Embarrassed and kind of confused how she should react on that she stopped her strokes, got a deep blush on her cheeks, looked away and didn't know what to say. As no reaction from Rick came to her ears, she decided to risk a look. He still watched her with sexual interest but now he had a smile on his lips. He then whispered to her over Kate`s back:

"Go on! Nothing to worry about! I like watching, a fact that you will certainly understand, right? So, be brave and go on."

The blush on her cheeks only deepened more with that but she hesitated only a moment more. Than her lust center in her brain told her to start stroking again.

Without breaking eye contact with Rick she starts her movements again, let her fingers slide between the already wet folds and circling her clit.

_Oh, geez! Is this hot! I still can`t believe what I am doing right here!_

Suddenly she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Rick sort of moved his hand steadily, too.

_Oh, geez! He rubs his cock! That`s ... wow, that`s hot!_

Watching her face as she realized what he was doing, Rick stopped for a second, smiled at her and whispered seductively:

"Hope, you don't mind! But help yourself and watch."

Both of them got carried away with the keen feeling of watching each other masturbating.

After some time Carla felt the needy urge of touching his cock. But to reach out to him she had to move her arms above Kate.

_Hmm, do I let her sleep? Or should I try to reach out and touch Rick`s cock? ... Oh no ..., now I know, it`s even hotter to wake her up!_

It was something on her face that showed him that she now had something different on her mind. At first he had noticed her looks at him and this changed as she looked down to Kate.

_What`s on her mind?_

It was like in slow motion he saw Carla pulling out her hand between her legs, sitting up, going on her knees and bending down to Kate. He inhaled sharply as he registered what Carla`s intention was.

Carla steadied herself with a grip on Kate`s ass and with her right hand she shifted Kate`s left leg to spread it more to open her. Next thing Rick got to see was that Carla pushed her hand between Kate`s legs and seemingly moved her fingers back and forth as if she`d stroke her pussy.

Rick was able to watch what the face of his girlfriend was showing. He even stopped fisting his erection for the tension to see what was happening next. Kate`s face was first a face of a sleeping woman, then he saw the expression turning from happy sighs coming out of her parted lips over to smiling at the ministrations she maybe still thought being given in her dream and realizing the growing need at her groin and jerking her ass upwards to finally opening up her eyes and eventually understanding that the arousing finger-fuck she was getting there was indeed happening. Her eyes were on Rick who only gazed entranced on the fact of how fast his girlfriend could get horny. She wasn't even awake ten seconds and yet she groaned out wantonly.

Kate turned her head to Carla who intensified her rubbing fingers in Kate`s pussy from behind. As Kate was awake right now, she bent down her head to Kate`s ass and bit her cheeks with showing teeth.

"Uhm ..., yes ..., oh, Carla ..., yes ...

Suddenly Kate heard a loud lecherous groan from behind her and the pumping fingers were pulled out of her so she turned her head again. She saw Carla fingering herself and her face looking fascinated at something on what she couldn't see right now. So she looked over to Rick. She gasped as she saw that he was rubbing his cock in a wild frenzy.

_Now I understand what`s happening here! Wow, that`s hot, seeing Rick pleasuring himself and getting another woman wild on hormones over that! Sorry, but my hormones are more important right now!_

So she groaned out loud in protest:

"Ah ... Carla ..., please ..., I need your fingers inside me ..."

Carla was eager to not let her hanging in there by herself, so she brought her fingers back in between Kate`s legs to stroke her again.

She also seemed more self-confident in what she was doing and so she tried her new confidence but with a not so confident voice:

"You like that?"

"Hm, yeah ..., you can say that. Please, Carla, more ..."

Carla was kind of softly massaging Kate`s clit before she slid her fingers through the already wet folds again.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes ..., Carla ..., please ..., fuck me, please ..."

Carla`s face expressed some kind of fun she felt being able to work Beckett into a state of ecstatic frenzy. And she seemed only more confident to ask her:

"Do you like my fingers in you, Kate?"

"Oh, hell, yes ..., Carla, please, faster ..., fuck me faster ..."

Kate was panting heavily by now - not going unnoticed by Rick.

Carla was intensifying her slit strokes and dragging her fingers faster along her lips.

"Is this good for you, Kate?"

"No ..., I need to feel more ..., please ..., harder ..."

"Like that?"

Carla was now rubbing her fingertips in a steady pressure over Beckett`s clit.

"Oh, ooh ..., oh, ooh ..., yeah ... just ... like ... that ..."

"Want to come?"

Her constantly uttered excited grunts, her up-thrusting hips and the following push down on her hand told Carla that Beckett really wanted to come right now so she put up the speed and increased the pressure of her rubs and heard Kate coming in her early morning orgasm:

"Uh ..., yes ... I m coming ..., oh, oh ..., ooh ..."

After her climax had subsided and her quivering legs had stilled Kate smiled, turned around and said:

"Good morning to you, guys. Ah, I see, you already have had a good morning!"

And of course that made her partner smile at her with a boyish grin she so loved at him.

"Wanna help out here?"

Carla saw something sparkling in Kate`s face. And as she guessed what it was, she let herself fall on her back just to continue to use her fingers to masturbate. Kate lifted her upper body and propped herself on her elbow to watch her closer. She let the sight in front of her affect her senses. She admired the hot passion this woman was transpiring. It seems that Carla was not the least shy anymore to let Kate see that she got aroused by her watching. She changed between watching what Carla`s fingers did in her folds and watching Carla`s face, mostly occupied with watching her. Then she turned her face to Rick.

A real thrill of want shot through him as he saw that his girlfriend constantly watched him rubbing his cock before she pressed her hands down on Carla`s to help her increasing the pressure on her clit. He slid his palms faster up and down his erection and as he did this his eyes met with Carla`s.

It seemed that Carla wanted to do something but hesitated just as if she`d be asking Kate for her permission. Slowly she raised herself and pulled her hand out of her crotch what made the detective fall on her back again and reached across her to touch Castle. She saw that he pulled his arm away from his cock just to set his hand on hers to increase the pressure of her carefully touching fingers to make her wrapping him in her palms. He guided her hand up and down his shaft before he pulled off his hand.

Kate was absolutely set ablaze in hot want watching Carla fisting her partner`s erection just in front of her. She stared in fascination at the scene that happened above her stomach. Carla came to her knees in front of Rick and took his member into her mouth. Kate was staring focused on Rick`s cock. Nobody had told her that watching a guy getting a blowjob was just as hot as giving it to him. She saw the saliva Carla left on his shaft for being able to better glide up and down with her palms. She saw his heart race throbbing at his shaft when being cleared by Carla`s hands and mouth. Beckett suddenly felt a strong yearning for her lover right this moment. She had looked in Rick`s face and had seen him looking down at her with a smiling face and that had made her a little bit jealous. And she felt an urgent desire to give him a blowjob herself.

And as if he would have read her mind, Rick had been able to tear his looks from Carla rubbing him. He instantly read her facial expression, took Carla`s head in his hands, pulled her slightly but determined away from his erection and said:

"Sorry, Carla, don't take it personal but I feel the need being near Kate right now, okay?"

When she heard Rick saying this, Kate was close to tears.

_Oh, how I love him! He really seems to know me better than I know myself. How did he sense this?_

Carla pulled away and lay down on the mattress yet to watch them.

And reaching out to Kate`s hands Rick moved to his back and pulled her with him.

"You now can lean back and enjoy watching."

With these words addressed to Carla she shifted over to her lover, pushed him back down on the mattress and kissed him deeply.

His member twitched as if begging for attention. Kate didn't think too much, she instinctively reached for his shaft, closed her hand around him and rubbed him twice before she moved down a bit to cup his balls and give a massage to them. All while letting his cock unattended. Rick longed for her mouth around him. But he wanted Beckett to be in control of the situation. She should be the one to decide what she wanted to do right now. She came up again, still massaging his balls and pressed herself into him.

While still massaging his balls Kate looked directly into her partner`s eyes. She wanted to see the emotions running through him as she did his balls. Rick wanted so much to stand her intense look but wasn't able to. He was so overwhelmed from the emotions running through him because she did him so languidly - and she knew exactly what she was doing to him there - and the fact that they`d been watched by Carla. His Kate. She was one and only exceptional. Oh, what he loved her! Suddenly he felt her tongue on his lips; she wanted to kiss him while her hands still played with his balls. His hips rocked now without his will. She still kept him close to her and with deepening her kiss she let her hand slide along his cock - very languidly. It was like torture. And he loved being tortured by her.

She pushed him on his back and was now getting on her knees again to go down on him. She took his member, closed her hands around it, slid them up and down and watched Rick enjoying this. Then she put her mouth around its tip, licked away the pre-cum and finally she put her mouth fully around his cock and gave him a matchless blowjob.

"Ah ..., Kate ..., I`m close ..., shouldn't we wait ..., oh my god ..."

With Kate sucking hard on his cock, he came within seconds and ejaculated into her mouth. After having swallowed his cum, Kate shifted up and gave him a passionate French kiss so he could taste himself on her tongue.

Realizing again that there`s Carla lying in front of them, they both looked at her, saw her horny expression and her stunned look as if she still couldn't believe that she just witnessed Kate giving Rick a one-of-a-kind blowjob.  
And, what Kate instantly noticed, too, was that Carla was still pleasuring herself with her fingers.

"You know, you don't have to do that, right? That`s what I`m here for."

* * *

**Did I promise too much? Or are you still interested in this story? Hope you can manage so many emotions in a smut-story :).  
Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Night Full Of Desire**

**Summary:**  
**If this story was a Richard Castle novel, it would`ve been called "Caribbean Heat".**  
**Rick loves Kate with all his heart, body and soul, she knows that. Kate loves him and wants to give him everything.  
**  
**Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe & Co. own them, but I lent them to play with them a bit  
Rating: M**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Realizing again that there`s Carla lying in front of them, they both looked at her, saw her horny expression and her stunned look as if she still couldn't believe that she just witnessed Kate giving Rick a one-of-a-kind blowjob.  
And, what Kate instantly noticed, too, was that Carla was still pleasuring herself with her fingers.

"You know, you don't have to do that, right? That`s what I`m here for."

Croaking with a horny voice, she moved over to Carla. Carla still had her fingers in her pussy but moved them less hasty as Beckett brought her right hand up to Carla`s mouth and kind like commanded:

"Here, lick my fingers, make them wet."

The implication what would follow got Carla more excited than her own fingers. So she pulled her fingers out of her pussy, lifted both her hands, took Kate`s hand in hers and pulled her fingers into her mouth to suck on them. It really was a sensual act to watch them doing this so Rick almost forgot to breathe. He stared like paralyzed on Kate`s face, seeing her feelings out in the open what it had done to her to feel her fingers getting sucked like somebody would suck on a bottle. He saw the lewdness all over her face and her eyes.  
Finally she pulled her fingers out of Carla`s mouth to push them down and between Carla`s legs, entered her folds in one deft stroke to sent her instantly up to a place near heaven.

"Aaahh ..., that`s good."

She let out aroused moans on Kate`s finger strokes while watching her concentrate on doing this to her. Kate wouldn't meet her gaze, she seemed to be fascinated by Carla`s pussy. She looked in awe what her own fingers were doing. Kate let her fingers slide up and down through the wet folds. Coming up, she circled the clit. Feeling the wetness dripping over her fingers, Kate finally looked up to her sex mate, grinned lasciviously and excitedly exhaled:

"You need me."

The desire in Carla`s eyes was so obvious, there was no way of denying this.

Kate kind of leaned her whole body on Carla while fingering her; her face directly above Carla`s. She thought she almost saw a happy smile on the dark-haired woman as she felt the pressure on Kate`s hand doubling through her weight and the different angle.

"Would you tell me how good it is for you? How much you need me?"

Beckett only saw her licking her lips and clenching her teeth into her bottom lip. She lifted herself up a bit, steadied herself on her elbow and began sucking on Carla`s right erect nipple.

Feeling the doubled sensations in her folds and on her breast nipple, Carla began to whimper softly.

Suddenly Kate felt an electric jolt in her pussy, as well, as Carla`s found her entrance and stroked her there, too.

Rick got an excellent view of two women lying on each other and fingering each other. His breaths became shorter and heavier as he saw this.

Next Beckett let her fingers dragging up her cunt to her clit and pressing the little nub.

The Latina had closed her eyes by now to fully enjoy Kate`s fingers in between her folds. While sliding her finger through her lips Beckett looked up to watch if this would trigger Carla`s readiness to show her wantonness. She saw her her lips parted but she was smiling.

Kate now started to rub Carla`s clit in a very slow pace but that got her up all the more which could be heard from her erratic panting.

"Oh ..., ooh ..., yes ... yes, Kate ..., please ..., go inside me ..." She begged quietly between heavy breaths.

Carla was now courageous enough to finally let on her lust in words, as it seemed.

So she finally entered Carla`s core with her index finger, turned it inside her walls and slid it in and out just as long as she didn't hear anything from Carla. She watched her closely but did nothing else to encourage her.

And right the moment Carla sensed that the feeling of the friction of Kate`s one finger within her wasn't enough anymore, she was ready to beg.

"Please, Kate ..., another one."

Kate smiled hearing her beseechingly uttered beg.

_She`s in a delirium of want. Now she wants more.  
_

And Kate knew this state of lust, oh my, how well she knew.

As Carla felt Kate driving in her middle finger and twisting both inside her walls to scratch slightly on her g-spot, it was over with her self-control.

"Oh my god ..., yes ..., yes ..., oh, oh, oh ..., yes ..."

She could feel the twitching legs of Carla that showed her need for a release. But she wasn't finished yet.

Kate slightly turned her fingers within Carla`s inner walls to be able to press her knuckles with each outward stroke on her clit. The pressure multiplied and put Carla through a twister of desire. She started to let out loud grunts of lust while arching her back up to meet Kate`s pumping hand. Her own hand was still in Beckett but she had neither the energy nor the will power to do her any other than with slow, tender strokes. But this was fine with Kate.

As Kate pulled out to lick Carla`s essence from her fingers the Latina would catch her hand and set it on her breasts. Kate did as she was asked and watched Carla enjoying the pleasures on her nipples.

Suddenly, without a word Carla spread her legs. It was a silent plea to go down on her.

Kate was immediately ablaze with want and eagerly accepted the offer to please her companion. In an instant she was down on her knees and did the first few licks in Carla`s dripping wet cunt. Kate started to lick her folds to taste her and lap up her juices.

She brought her hands on the inner thighs and pulled her pussy lips apart with her thumbs for getting better access for her tongue and to steady her up-thrusting hips. She decided that Rick should have more of a view as he had right now, so she came up between Carla`s legs, heard her protesting, shifted herself up to Carla and kissed her. Rick could see Kate`s tongue probing forward into Carla`s mouth, rounding the other woman`s tongue, stroking along its length and sucking in the muscle of flesh for a second.

_Yes, Kate knows how to kiss. Definitely. Now Carla knows it, too. Looks like she, indeed, enjoys it._

Rick smiled and already got hot over this thought again.

Feeling the wetness dripping out of the latina, Beckett now went for licking Carla`s pussy with long strokes of her tongue along the length of her cunt just to end each stroke with flicking her little bundle of nerves just as long as she didn't hear anything from Carla.

"Oh my god ..., yes ..., yes ..., oh, oh, oh ..., oh, Kate, yes ..."

Once she heard her heavy breaths, her louder growing moans that showed her increasing want, she did stop for a second just to continue her teasing tongue on her sex companion. Kate moved her lips to the inner thigh, ghosted her lips feather-light over the heated and sensitive skin and knew what it would do to Carla. And, as not otherwise expected, she felt her hips twitching more than ever. She wanted her back in her pussy, so much for sure. Beckett was satisfied having been able to tease and please Carla the way she just did.

"My, are you wet, babe, but I like it."

Beckett was getting too horny about licking Carla`s juices and pressing her tongue flat on the woman`s clit. Hearing his girlfriend swearing like this made Rick grin as if he had a Christmas wish fulfilled.

_Oh, my passionate Kate! She`s definitely unique and extraordinary. Extraordinary hot. I`m so keen on seeing her like this._

Carla`s breathing became staccato and totally shallow; she clearly needed release but Kate wasn't finished yet.

She returned her mouth into the dripping folds, lapped up all juices and began sucking on Carla`s clit.

"Ah ..., yes ..., oh ..., oh ..., oh ..., oh, yes ..., please ..., yes, Kate, more ..."

Carla set up her feet to press her heels deep into the mattress to open herself more and to arch her hips into Kate`s face.

Kate wanted to try something new. She let both of her thumbs hold Carla`s pussy open for her whole mouth to enter to eat her out.

Rick almost fainted as he saw what Kate was doing there.

The dark-haired woman got an electric jolt as she felt Kate`s tongue entering her. She jerked her thighs but was held in place by Kate`s hands.

"Ooh ..., uh, uh ..., Kate ..., what ... whoa ... that ..., uh ... feels ..., uh ... amazing ..."

Rick had already got an erection again. His member twitched excitedly as his brain processed what his eyes saw right in front of him.

He got distracted by Carla`s lust-filled groans on getting licked so perfectly. He watched her lust-distorted face and decided to lay beside her to kiss her collarbone and her pulse point while twisting her nipple to get another excitement on her.

"So? Tell me, Carla? Do you like this? Getting licked by another woman?"

She looked at him with a lewd gaze, licked her lips and panted heavily. She seemed to not being able to form any words in this delirious state of arousal. She only let out desperate groans that showed her sexual pleasure caused by Kate`s tongue.

"Can`t you tell because you`re too worked up right now? Or are you still too shy to do dirty talk?"

Kate saw Rick teasing their sex mate in a real exciting way; he was not harassing her in a too intimidating way. He just used this dirty talk to turn her on all the more. It did work perfectly with her. She usually grew lewd every time she heard him saying things like that and now she would also imagine his breath on her on this point right under ear he definitely knew would make her wild. While pressing her tongue on Carla`s clit, she needed to get out an aroused moan herself what vibrated on Carla`s pussy lips.

"Aaaah ... yes, Kate, yes ..., fuck me ..., I like this ..., yes ..."

_Oh, so she actually can do dirty talk, see!_

Rick smiled at her and got her a reward for showing it to him; he sucked lightly on her nipple to let her feel different sensations right at the same time. That brought Carla`s attention back to him for a short instance. She looked to him with a staring gaze just before she noticed his erection.

Even as Kate started a new onslaught with her tongue on her clit, Carla got distracted by Rick getting so excited that he touched his shaft again.

While she felt Kate licking her in a perfect slow pace to finish her up she reached out to Rick`s dick and wrapped it with her palm. Sliding her palm up and down his shaft, she suddenly wasn't able to finish handling him because Kate made effort to lick her into a crazy, frenetic state of want and need between her legs. She set punctuated press licks on her clit, doing her like staccato. She now needed both of her hands to pull Kate`s face into her lap, right where she needed it.

"Ye - ah ..., just ... like ... that ..., fuck ... me ... harder ..."

And then she felt that Kate slipped two of her fingers in her core, twisting them inside to let her fingertips touch her g-spot.

"Ooh ..., oh my god, what are you doing with me?"

Carla cried out loud in sheer ecstasy but wasn't able to pause in her want to just enjoy the feeling of it a little bit longer because Kate wouldn't let her. She shoved her fingers in and pulled them out in an alternated rhythm with sucking on her clit.

"Enjoy this one."

Kate knew what she was doing and she knew it was her final stimulating stroke to push Carla over the edge. She pulled her fingers out and changed from sucking on Carla`s clit to rubbing it with two of her fingertips.

This made Carla come.

"Uh, uhm ... oh, oh, ooh, ohh my god ..."

With each wave Carla`s whimpers were getting more quietly as her heavy pants started to even.

Kate still pressed her fingertips on Carla`s clit prolonging so the waves of her orgasm. She didn't want to let their sex companion down. She wanted her to have an incredible orgasm every time she would do her.

"Kate!"

Seeing Rick`s open arms and his eyes full of love, she cradled up to him, snuggled into his side and looked at him.

"I love you."

"Yeah, I know, I love you, too."

They both kissed languidly.

And as Kate made sturdy hand strokes gliding up and down his side, his erection brought itself into remembrance as she accidentally brushed the tip of his cock with her forearm.  
Without breaking their deep kiss she let her hands glide down and started softly stroking his cock that twitched upon her tender touch. Kate smiled into their kiss before she pulled away and breathed into his ear:

"Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is this? Of course I do trust you!"

Rick wondered what Kate was up to and had an inquiring expression on his face.

"So you are willing to try once more something new - for me?"

As he nodded he could see her radiant with joy and let him know her thankfulness in another languid kiss.

"Carla! Ride him."

Rick had an astonished expression on his face that grew into a rich smirk.

Carla was eager to please them both and nothing short of ready to come apart again by riding him. Kate could see by the blush on her face and her lust-darkened eyes that Carla was in a state of pure lecherousness.

The moment Carla straddled him Kate put her hands on his chest, bent over him, kissed him passionately and whispered huskily:

"Have I already told you this morning how badly I m in love with you?"

"No, but you have now."

Carla sat up on him and let his erection come near and touch her pussy for a second but wouldn't let herself sink down on him right away. She wanted to tease him a bit and so she let the head of his shaft just feel her warm entrance but denied him entering it when Rick tried to by bucking up his hips.

Finally she let him entering her on his next push but she controlled how much. So she let only the head dive in the warmth of her before she lifted herself off. Carla put her hands on Rick`s stomach to steady herself when she finally pushed down on him slowly.

Kate observed what Carla actions were and right at the moment Rick felt his cock surrounded by the warmth of Carla`s cunt she looked in his eyes and saw his pleasure. She searched for his hand, entwined her fingers with his and kissed his cheek.

"Talk to her, let her know how you feel."

"Come on, Carla, don't be shy. Let yourself loose. Ride me wild."

Kate smiled as Rick did as she asked him, she didn't know he would be so eager to obey her.

Once on him, Carla felt the friction on her pelvis and started to buck really wild to get any pleasure from movement there. Rick was surprised of the sudden change of speed and closed his eyes in joy feeling their sex companion around him.

"Don't let her take over control."

Kate whispered in his ear as she saw that Carla was on her way to get to her climax. And she definitely wanted to enjoy this ride a little while longer.

Rick set both his hands to Carla`s waist to stop her from bucking too wild on him. Carla really wanted to come right now and as she was stopped from bucking into Rick by his strong hands on her she grunted in protest.

"Ah ..., no ..., let me ... come ..." She panted heavily in her frustration.

"Yes, let me hear you."

"Please, Rick, let me go ... I need it ..."

"What do you want?"

"Fuck, ... I wanna come ... I need it ..."

"Then do something about it. Take over control again."

He loosened the grip on her waist. One of his hands reached out for Kate`s hand again but the other stayed on Carla, stroking her.

Feeling two different sensations, - apart from Carla in his lap riding him - one of Kate`s hands on his stomach to stroke him tenderly and the other holding his, her hair tickling his face and his chest as she kissed him open mouthed and in a tongue-battling match.

"Rick, open up your eyes. I want you to watch her riding you."

_Oh my God, this woman is my death. She definitely wants to kill me. Isn`t it enough to know that I got a ride and she`s watching me?_

Carla didn't bounce a lot. She more moved her hips back and forth in a wild frenzy.

With the last of his willpower before climaxing he managed to groan out loud to Carla:

"Yes ..., do me ..., I`d like to see a wild ride. Come for us, Carla ..."

They both panted heavily and Rick`s hips jerked off the bed every other second to meet her thrusts. He steadied her with his hands on her waist while she used his shoulders. Carla grunted and one could see on her frenetic hip moves that she was riding her orgasm out on him.

Rick looked in Kate`s eyes as he came in Carla.

Both their breathing stabilized within a few seconds and now they were able again to notice their surroundings again. Rick took now over control again as he had come down from his sexual high and took Kate into his arms and pulled her around to sit in between his legs.

"And you`re next, ma cherie!"

With the words spoken he pressed her body against his chest and let his hands slide around her body, one arm holding her to him and the other for going down her stomach to her lower abdomen and he pushed his fingers in her dripping wet pussy. Beckett instinctively spread her legs more to let him work her up. She was distracted by his open mouth kisses on her neck. He always found the spots that made her going crazy. And he loved sucking there till she had some red marks on her. Suddenly, she was aware of Carla again so she opened her eyes and saw her looking straight at her cunt where Rick pumped his fingers in and out. Carla seemed to be focused on his pumping movement. From where her head was laying on the mattress she had a pretty good view to watch exactly what Rick was doing there. From the entranced expression in her eyes Kate could see that Carla was getting sexually stimulated and absolutely aroused by this sight again.

Beckett didn't want to leave her to her own and out of this. So she reached out her hand and croaked:

"Please, Carla, come here. I want you to lick me. Please, fuck me, Carla!"

* * *

**Author`s Note to my readers, reviewers and followers and those who put me on alert and on their favorites:  
Thank you so much for reading this story. And thank you so much for telling me what you think. Please review again this time!**  
And all the others who think they don`t like it, I suggest that you simply stop reading. That would be probably the best for you, go home and read "Reader`s Digest" or whatever house-wife-magazines you can find.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Night Full Of Desire**

**Summary:**  
**If this story was a Richard Castle novel, it would`ve been called "Caribbean Heat".**  
**Rick loves Kate with all his heart, body and soul, she knows that. Kate loves him and wants to give him everything.  
**  
**Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe & Co. own them, but I lent them to play with them a bit  
Rating: M**

**Author`s Note:**  
**So here`s the last chapter of "A Night Full Of Desire". Thank you all for reading it. Hope you enjoyed it :).**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Beckett didn't want to leave her to her own and out of this. So she reached out her hand and croaked:

"Please, Carla, come here. I want you to lick me. Please, fuck me, Carla!"

Her wish was his command, Rick pulled out his fingers as Carla crawled up between Kate`s legs. With a shy smile but definitely with a lewdness she couldn't stop beaming from her, Carla settled herself between Kate`s thighs and widened them apart. Castle pulled Beckett`s knees up so he could get a hold of her and with both of his hands under her knees he was keeping her legs apart for Carla. Carla had steadied herself with her forearms in front of Kate`s cunt and put her head down in between the space Castle was holding apart for her. She let her mouth feast on Kate, first by licking through her wetness and circling her clit.

"Oh god ..., yes ..., yes ..., that`s ..., ohmygod, oh, fuck ..., oh yes ..."

Beckett was already aroused and panted heavily, she grunted obscene things into Rick`s ear for only him to hear, she gripped Rick`s thighs and pressed them for the loss of sheets she couldn't grip. Tossing her head back and forth, feeling the full force of her wantonness coming up the surface, she almost cried now.

"Uh, uh, uh ... oh, yes ... that`s, fuck ... amazing ... "

Kate twitched her hips in lust-filled excitement, at least she tried but was held back by Rick`s hands holding her stable for Carla`s tongue and lips.

"Shh, my love, just relax and let Carla give it to you ..."

Rick whispered hotly in her ear. He wanted to give her additional joy by hearing his voice for soothing her and letting her know that he had her.

After sucking Kate`s clit and only getting lust-filled groans as a result of her actions that showed her primal need to come already, Carla expertly licked her up and down, filled her mouth with Kate`s juices and set her fingers to shove in.

"Oh no, Kate, do not close your eyes. Come on, girl, open them and watch what she`s doing down there! That looks pretty much like the hottest thing I`ve ever seen since you finger-masturbated yourself. So, do enjoy this!"

Rick was on her ear, kissing her pulse point, nibbling at it, feeling her heart racing under his lips. He caressed her neck with all the stimulating power he knew it held over her. She even was seduced two-ways now.

Kate, indeed, opened her eyes and watched the exact moment she also felt it when Carla pushed in her with two fingers to pump in and out. Her thrusting hips were the instinctive reaction on this ecstatic experience but were strained by Rick`s hands again.

As Kate tossed her head back again, Rick noticed her deep blush, her swollen red lips licked by her tongue every now and then, her unfocused gaze, the almost uncontrolled bucking of her hips and the open mouth from where the grunts came from. He was absolutely fascinated and totally enchanted by the height of her lust and the depth of her passion, the urge of her sexual lecherousness shining through and the fact that she actually seemed to have no intention to hide her needy instincts from both her sex partners now.

_Oh, my God, I love, love, love this woman. She`s definitely the best thing I ever could get a hold of, she`s one of a kind extraordinary. I so love her, I`m not even able to express that right now, what depth she touched in me with this absolute trust in me. She means so much too me, more than anything on this world would. Oh, my God, I love her so much._

Kate felt in her daze that Rick stared at her. She looked up to him and saw a tear running down his cheek. She would have asked him why the heck he was crying. Cause she was actually the one who would have a reason to cry, for being tortured so expertly, for being pleasured so wonderfully, for being kept prisoner of her own sexual lust.

She hadn't known until now that she indeed was able to go down this road on such a high level. She hadn't known that she was actually able to endure such tension up to this high point. They had both pushed her to the limits of her own emotions and the limits of her own sexual borders. This must be what a drug addict must felt when setting himself a shot. This rush of everything she felt was so intoxicating; the rush of her heart, her blood, her thoughts and the rush of the thrilling that were shot through her veins directly into her center, between her legs, where she got tortured every second since. Her body, her soul and her mind seemed to have gone in overdrive. Her brain was now so clouded with primal need and with an absolute will power to live up to the challenge, to want to reach the highest point ever that seemed to be promised to her, to get all the best out of it that she couldn't think straight. Her brain shut down; she only consisted of lust-pulsating pussy lips and a wild throbbing clit. She was merely acting in a primitive urge on her sexual instinct.

She really would have asked - if only her brain would have functioned. Not only that Rick had stopped staring, was more kissing her like crazy to say the least - it felt more as if he wanted to shove his tongue down her throat but there was also this incessant onslaught in her pussy that roused the ultimate need for sexual release.

As Rick continued his frenetic kisses around her neck and over her shoulders till he reached her collarbone, she tossed her head around as if she would have invented a new way of moves for expressional dance. Rick noticed that she indeed looked like she would faint any given second into unconsciousness because she looked a bit feverish and like on a drug high she would never reach again. He never had seen her that way; it was as if she was just beyond this side of crazy, out-going and needy. If asked he would never have suggested this side of Kate as possible. He totally learned a completely new side on his partner he hadn't known until this night; this was maybe because they only had him hand-cuffed up to this date when they were playing sex games. He wasn't even repulsed - not at all and not the least. He saw it as a new miracle of life and a confirmation of her love for him.

"Yes, see there, you do enjoy this, don`t you? Just let yourself fall. Just enjoy each stimulating thrill like a gift. Can you feel it?"

Rick was using language to seduce her to open herself up to feel the utmost lust in sexual tension and to get her aroused only more with an ecstasy she hadn't been able to feel until now because she wouldn't let down her control issues.

Carla never let her down to come. She had a sixth sense for recognizing when she was near an on-coming climax.  
So she always stopped before Kate went over the edge but was just at the point to reach it. She then paused a few seconds and only blew some hot air on Kate`s pussy lips - trembling out of pure want and desperately anticipating the reward for holding out for such a long time.

"Do you like this? Yes, of course, you do. You`re doing good, just relax and let it come."

Rick croaked the words out with a husky voice because he was getting excited as well as he was able to see what his Kate endured in her lust to come. She was struck with an almost unbearable need for a sexual release.

Carla alternated her assaults on Kate`s sensibility. She wanted to give this gorgeous and kind woman something to remember. She wanted to give Kate everything she could think of what she wanted for herself to receive, including an absolutely overwhelming orgasm running through her to reach every last nerve in her body, till it reached into the tips of her fingers and her toes. Once she started the torture, Carla hadn't heard a thing except the horny grunts from Kate that told her that this hot woman under her so loved this.

"Uh, uh, uh ..., ooh ..., ooh ..., ooh ..., ah, no ... please, fuck me ..., uh, uh ... ooh ..., ooh ..., please let me come ..."

But Carla only pleasured her pussy lips with a hot airstream to prevent her from reaching her climax. Rick prevented her from closing her legs to get the desperately wanted friction for her need to come.

"Yes, my love, now you know what it can feel like, right? Now you really need it?"

"Yeah, damn it ..., I want this ... and I need it ... badly. And you`re so ..., so ... ooh ..."

Actually she was kind of unnerved that he was able to tease her like that. But she couldn't do anything about it right now, and he knew this. And she knew that he knew. That was what actually got her annoyed though.

"Yeah, I know ..., isn't it great?"

He smirked at her with teasingly winking eyes. She couldn't stand when he was like that, in right this moment she loved to hate him a bit.

Rick would never know how much these seduction on her sense of hearing turned her on. Maybe she would tell him one day. When she was able to breathe again. When she was able to talk again. When she was able to think straight again.

Carla pumped her fingers in, curled them inside to press on her g-spot and pulled them out very slowly. Then she let her tongue slide through the wetness along the whole length of her cunt, stopping just before reaching her clit, and pulling away, to just blow softly on quivering lips again. Carla then set her tongue flat against the bundle of nerves, just to put up some pressure to the little nub before pulling away again. Next it was her fingers again that she pushed inside for once and after curling pulled out quickly to touch the clit with the pad of her thumb. Lapping up Kate`s juices was the thing that got her on the edge every time Carla did the long pulled strokes through her wetness.

After some time Kate didn't let out any vocals; she just panted erratically. She maybe just had lost the ability of pushing otherwise needed air from her lungs over her vocal chords. As Carla continued her assaults on Kate, the brunette started to whimper. The whimpers had gone over to feral screams out of sheer ecstasy.

"It`s okay, my love. You know you want it. You know you need it - desperately. You really, really want it, don`t you?"

As she seemed to be too far gone to take notice, Rick told Carla to withdraw her firm, lust-provoking tongue strokes and the full, enthusiastic treatment she provided Kate with to let her anxiously miss the stimulating touches and start to eagerly crave for them.

"Hey ... what ... the ..., fuck, Carla, please, please, go on ..., make me come..."

"Do you miss Carla`s tongue, darling? How badly do you want it?"

He, again, smirked at her with a boyish grin, satisfied he could torture her like this, too. It was kind of payback for all the times she had tied him with her cuffs and had tortured him the same way.

"Cas-tle! I`ll kill you ... when we`re done here."

"But we`re not done yet."

And for the final nail to put in before stopping again, Carla rubbed Kate`s clit with the tip of her middle-finger.  
Kate brought her hands in Carla`s hair, took her head in both of her hands and pulled it to her lap in a desperate try to get Carla`s tongue in her cunt again. Her heartbeat hammered in her pussy lips; she felt the beats pulsating through her whole body until they reached her ears pounding there with a force of an anvil. So Carla went again for sucking her clit with a crazy like pace that send oh so wonderful, thrilling jolts vibrating through her nervous system into her brain.

That brought Kate finally on the edge of sobbing out of sheer pleasure.

"Huh, hmm ..., huh, hmm ..., huh, hmm ..."

Pinned by Rick`s hands to endure that feast of love, lust and need, Kate couldn't escape the sight of Carla eating her out, not even by closing her eyes. That was just like watching a never-ending porn movie. Kate was now high on endorphins. She almost felt as if she`d fly.

"Yes, I love you. I love you, my dear. I know you need to come - urgently. You need to come and you want to come. So, why don`t you? Please, come for me, Katherine, come now. I like to watch you when you`re fallin`."

Kate got so powerfully stimulated by Carla now that her needs were growing immensely. And Rick was now dirty-talking to her in full intention to get her into the utmost state of sexual ecstasy caused by his words which were supposed to seduce her right at the point under her ear. In reaction she wanted to thrust up her hips but was stopped by his hands. To show her how it was still possible to arouse her even more till she`d get frantic in her sexual need to come, he took her earlobe in between his teeth, bit down lightly and at right the same moment Carla did push her over the edge Rick began to suck on it.

Carla had decided now what she would do as her final strokes; she would let Kate coming on sucking her clit with simultaneously stroking fingers on her g-spot and would try to keep Kate on multi-waves by pressing her clit once the climax had come rushing in. Thought and finally acted it out, she heard Kate cry out loud her needs:

"Oh, yes ..., yes, let me come ..., yes, ohmygod, this is ..., yes ... geez, I`m coming ..., ooh, yes ..., y-y-yeah ..."

Rick watched her while the waves of her orgasm were crashing down on her. Electric thrills running through her whole body, seeing Rick smile at her with so much love in his eyes for her to have gotten so much sexual pleasure out of a threesome, Kate couldn't bear it any longer to hold her eyes open. She closed them to enjoy the ride.

This moment Rick kissed her with an open mouth; not passionately, not to provoke any kind of lust in her, languidly, just a very innocent kiss of pure and unadulterated love. For Kate it was like fireworks behind her eyes.

This was the moment Kate broke. She cried silent tears of happiness.

Not before they felt Kate`s orgasm vanishing Rick and Carla watched Kate`s face in her post-orgasmic bliss in pure admiration that a threesome could make that beautiful.

Kate`s breath became normal again, now she was able to think and to act again. She opened her eyes, saw them both watching her in awe - Rick a little proud? - and so she sat up, took Carla`s face and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thank you. I knew it would be wonderful and breath-taking with you. I just knew it."

After letting Carla`s face go she grabbed Rick`s chin and pulled him with her as she let herself fall back.  
Kissing him ardently she felt like in heaven, smiling in their kiss, smiling in his mouth.

"Rick, I love, love, love you. I can`t tell you how much you mean to me. You would always tell me. But I think I missed so many opportunities to tell you how I feel since we`d been together. You are so wonderful to me, I love you so much."

Almost crying again, she stopped - to see under unshed tears of her own that he had tears in his eyes, as well.

"No, don't worry. I`m okay. No, actually I am more than just okay. I am so happy and content right now like I`ve never been in my entire life."

"Don't make me cry, woman." Rick murmured jokingly.

He pulled her in for a kiss. It was such an intimate moment, they even forgot about everything around them.

Kate stopped kissing him, pulled away to look at him, reached out for his hands, entwined their fingers and pulled them to her mouth and put one single, tender kiss on the back of his hand.

"Rick, will you marry me?"

Looking straight in his wonderful blue eyes she saw the moment he realized the meaning of her words. It was so intense what he radiated just in this one look. She never had seen eyes with so much emotion in them.

His languid but passionate kiss was kind of his unique answer, so simple, so truly him, but as if he`d know it that that couldn't be all of a reaction to this question, Rick answered her without breaking their lip contact, breathed it into her mouth:

"Yes, of course, I will marry you!"

* * *

**Now that`s the end of my story.**

**So, did I make you cry? Did I make you happy? Please, tell me!**


End file.
